The Best Thing Yet
by Kirinenko
Summary: Tokiya nunca sabe lo que le espera cuando llega a la habitación. Tokiya x Otoya. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Elo there

ID: 3676809

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresar a su habitación era un gran evento a ojos de Tokiya. Un día, podía abrir la puerta para que una hermosa música llegase a sus oídos, y otro quizás fuese lanzado a algo entre un tacleo y un abrazo. En este día en particular, sin embargo, estaba cansado. Ren y Masato se habían enfrascado en una pelea, y en su lugar, Ren de algún modo le arrastró a lo largo de su grabaciones diarias como 'soporte', así lo dijo. No es que estuviese de lado de Ren antes que de Masato; Masato probablemente era más un amigo de lo que lo era Ren. Por suerte, se las habían arreglado para suavizar las cosas, y después de unas pocas de vergonzosas disculpas, y muestras afectivas demasiado orgullosas, los dos estaban bien para ir.

Volviendo su atención hacia la puerta de la habitación a la que había llegado en su ensueño, Tokiya giró cuidadosamente el picaporte, antes de que la puerta se abriese con un pequeño crujido. Al entrar, Tokiya echó un vistazo a los alrededores, pero pasó a estar un poco desconcertado cuando no vio a Otoya aparecer ante su visión; su brillante pelo rojizo debería haber sido un claro indicativo. Fue entonces que sus ojos captaron un bulto en una de las camas- la suya, de hecho.

Caminando hacia la cama, echó un vistazo en la litera de abajo. Ahí, envuelto en mantas, abrazando contra su cuerpo la almohada de Tokiya, estaba Otoya. la pequeña elevación y caído de su pecho indicaba que estaba dormido, y al continuar con la inspección de su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, con una sonrisa pacífica en sus labios.

Suspirando, decidió que debía despertar al otro chico; si iba a dormir, entonces lo haría en su propia cama. Sin embargo, cuando se inclinó para rozar su mano contra donde sospechaba que estaría el hombro de Otoya, el otro chico exhaló un sonido. A siquiera un metro de distancia, no habría sido capaz de captarlo, pero Tokiya lo logró. En la bruma de su sueño, Otoya había murmurado "Tokiya".

La fuerza vaciló ante lo adorable que era Ittoki, Tokiya se alejó, decidiendo dejar al chico descansar en paz. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, sin embargo, una mano agarró la suya. Bajando la mirada, vio que Otoya había sacado uno de sus brazos de la manta para agarrar a Tokiya. Entonces, Otoya dejó escapar un gemido, haciendo que Tokiya se preguntase que era lo que estaba soñando.

Al darse cuenta de que no podía liberarse sin despertar al otro, Tokiya bajó cuidadosamente hasta la cama, al lado de Otoya, siendo cuidadoso para golpear su cabeza contra la litera de arriba. Por suerte, se dio cuenta de un libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior, y lo recogió con la esperanza de continuarlo. La habitación permaneció en silencio después de esto, con el ocasional pasar de las páginas o un suave ronquido y murmullo.

Esto fue interrumpido, sin embargo, por la necesidad de Otoya de removerse. El muchacho había cambiado de posición en dos ocasiones, la primera girándose para quedar de frente a Tokiya, y la segunda, descartando la almohada a la que había estado aferrándose. Fue en la tercera ocasión que Otoya se movió que Tokiya se vio afectado, ya que la mano que había estado sosteniendo firmemente a Tokiya todo este tiempo, bajó con rapidez, tirando el libro al suelo mientras caía contra el pecho del muchacho.

En su sueño, la sonrisa del chico se amplió. Tokiya simplemente bufó en respuesta. Se imaginaba que Otoya era el tipo de persona que sabía cuándo estaba distrayendo a otros; incluso en sus sueños. En esta posición, se veía obligado a tumbarse mirando hacia el rostro de Otoya, y mientras no pensase que la experiencia sería desagradable, estaría mucho más feliz que en cualquier otro lado. El pensamiento de que Otoya era lindo había cruzado su mente más de una vez en los últimos dos años, y no podía culparle, la verdad. El otro chico era alegre, extrovertido, divertido y absolutamente adorable.

"Tokiya…" parpadeó cuando su nombre fue nuevamente murmurado por el otro muchacho. ¿Qué eral o que estaba soñando? Inclinándose más hacia adelante, se preguntó si al otro le importaría que le besase. No es como si fuese a descubrirlo de todos modos, se aseguró a sí mismo.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado, se inclinó, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los otros, y maravillándose ante la suavidad de esos rosados labios. Mientras aplicaba más presión, se sorprendió de descubrir que Otoya había empezado a responder. Mientras se hacía más caliente el contacto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que aumentaban las posibilidades de que Otoya se despertase. Antes de que pudiese apartarse, la puerta se abrió y cierto senpai moreno pasó por la puerta. A diferencia de Tokiya, inmediatamente captó la visión de los dos en la cama, posiblemente debido a que el tamaño ahora era el doble, y el propio Tokiya no estaba envuelto en mantas, como su contraparte.

"Jo jo, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó alegremente, sin inmutarse en absoluto por el giro de los acontecimientos.

"Silencio" le espetó Tokiya "Otoya está dormido, por si no te has dado cuenta"

Reiji parpadeó en respuesta "Entonces, ¿por qué estás tumbado con él en la cama?" jadeó "No estarías intentando aprovecharte del adorable y pequeño 'Toya, ¿verdad?"

"No. Cuando entré a la habitación, intenté despertarle, pero agarró mi mano y, gradualmente me tiró hacia abajo de este modo" explicó Tokiya bruscamente.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Reiji mientras contestaba "Eso está muy bien y tal, pero entonces, ¿por qué no le despertaste? Más concretamente, ¿por qué le besas?"

En su posición, Tokiya no podía moverse, por lo que solo fue capaz de desviar la mirada del otro hombre con vergüenza "No sé lo que quieres decir"

La sonrisa se ensanchó "Negación, ¿eh? Oh, bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre eso" examinó a ambos "¡Ahora voy a buscar a Ranran y contarle esto!" desde allí, salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. Girándose mientras salía, lanzó una mirada juguetona a Tokiya, antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe, intencionalmente, causando que Tokiya emitiese una maldición ahogada.

Los ojos adormilados se entreabrieron "¿Tokiya?" preguntó Ittoki adormilado cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre mencionado estaba junto a él.

"Otoya" saludó Tokiya animadamente.

Mientras Ittoki se despertaba más, empezó a tomar en cuenta sus alrededores. Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba "Esta es tu cama, ¿verdad, Tokiya?" el chico se sonrojó "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué estabas en mi cama, de todos modos?" preguntó Tokiya, verdaderamente curioso.

"Eso es, estaba, verás…" Otoya respiró hondo "Estaba esperando que volvieses al cuarto, y tu cama parecía estar invitándome. Así que simplemente me acosté y, antes de darme cuenta, estaba dormido" acabó apresurado.

"¿Esperándome?" Tokiya parpadeó, lo que provocó un asentimiento por parte del otro chico "Así que, te importo lo suficiente para que me esperes en mi propia cama por el tiempo de algo tan trivial como una hora" Tokiya se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Espero que no te importe que haga esto, entonces" colocó una mano en la mejilla de Otoya, mientras un rápido rubor se extendía por el rostro del último.

"¿Qué estás –?" la pregunta de Otoya fue interrumpida cuando Tokiya apretó los labios contra los contrarios en un suave beso. Los ojos de Otoya se abrieron ampliamente y Tokiya sintió una inusual sonrisa formase en su rostro. Hoy, se había hecho aún mejor.


End file.
